Harry and his Alphas Rewrite
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world and finds what he was missing in the stars. Harry/Boss Johns, Harry/Riddick, Possible Harry/BJ/Riddick. SET Just before the movie Riddick. AFTER Pitch Black and CoR SLASH please watch warnings.


Disclaimer: I make no money off this. I do not own Harry Potter or Riddick. Sadly. Things would have been a bit more adult if I had. Oh well, I can still play with them XD.

Chapter one

The air was stale with smell of smoke and sex, the sounds of pleasure and pain where so loud a man could barely hear himself think. There was no name for this planet, but everyone who traveled the stars knew exactly what it was and what they could find there.

The only two rules that governed the planet, no killing and no force unless in designated areas, where carefully monitored by the intricate web of crystal spheres that recorded everything. As long as you obeyed those two rules the recordings where destroyed after a secondary review to make double sure.

The only reason almost all bounty hunters used this planet for stress relief, or to find a quick bounty. There was always a low time offender with a bounty on their heads somewhere on the planet.

Harry loved it.

He had left the wizarding world about 50 earth years ago; though time seemed to run differently the farther through space you went. When he had left the war with Voldemort had been over for 10 years. He had thought he would find peace at last. He was wrong.

For a few months everything seemed to be settling well, until he found a love potion in his drink one night. He would have taken it if it hadn't been for kreachers quick actions. When he went to Hermione and Ron during one of their wedding planning days, they admitted that they knew who had done it. Hermione had even been the one to brew the potion.

When asked why they would betray him, they simply said that he was waiting to long to propose to Ginny so they decided to speed things up a bit. HE hadn't taken it well. After exploding and telling them in no uncertain terms that he would never marry Ginny, he stormed out of the Weasley's home and never looked back.

Over the next few months he got everything he had and exchanged it for the non-magical counter parts. The goblins didn't put up much of a fuss, they really didn't like him after the theft he pulled off and where happy to see him leaving for good. On the last day he received a letter telling him that he had to come back and take responsibility for Ginny. She was apparently pregnant and she claimed it was his. Harry just rolled his eyes and wrote back, demanding a paternity test before he would even talk to them.

The next day he left, leaving instructions with kreacher in case any more letters came. To the wizarding world he vanished. No letters came over the next few months, kreacher kept him up to date as best he could. Turns out Ginny had refused the test, saying it was his and then locking herself into her room.

For a while Ron and Hermione should up on his old doorstep and demanded kreacher let them in. Apparently they thought they had some sort of right to it now that he had vanished and Ginny was supposedly going to have his kid.

Harry just rolled his eyes when he heard and went back to studying. He had been surprised when he had found just how out of touch he was. As soon as he left England he found out the world was much more advanced than he had ever known.

Over the next few years he studied and excelled, eventually opening a transport business before taking one of his own shuttles and leaving earth for good. Kreachers, of course right there with him. He was never coming back.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts. That was a long time ago; there is little reason to dwell on the past. Kreacher was on Helion Prime with his friend and business manager, Damian. The blue skinned alien who had suggested he come here for some stress relief.

Taking a quick drag of the cigarette he had bummed off a previous 'client' he looked around, hoping to find someone interesting to spend the night with. Damien had exiled him from Helion for the next few months after he had punched an official from The Company. Apparently they thought they could take Harrys company by force and when that failed they tried blackmail. Harry had laughed, until he heard the mutterings from another about getting him to impregnate a woman, something about him being slutty enough that it would be easy. So Harry decked him.

While it had been funny, it hadn't been very diplomatic. So Damian had sent him here to blow off some steam until he could get his head back in the game.

Harry sighed, he knew what was wrong with him. He was bored.

The business he had started had no more challenges for him. Especially with Damian helping him, whatever he didn't know, his partner did.

He really just wanted some adventure in his life. He was richer then he had ever been, the transport company, Marauder Inc., had more than doubled what he had from the potter and black fortunes. He had enough money to do whatever he wanted.

And it was boring.

With one last drag from the stick in his mouth, and one last wish that it was something else, Harry sighed and pushed himself off the wall of the building he had been leaning against.

'Looks like it's going to be a slow night,' He thought, tossing the tobacco stick onto the ground and taking one last look around before walking away to see if the pickings where any better farther into the middle of the city.

Only to immediately bump into someone; a very tall, very broad someone.

Harry blinked at the uniform encased chest that greeted his eyes before looking up and loosing what breath he had.

The man was tall, at least 6 feet, rather daunting prospect for the 5'4" Harry. The very delicious looking man had a strong jaw to match the muscled that the uniform he wore only enhanced. But what caught Harry's attention wasn't the strength from the man, or the slim and sharply cut mouth that was curled into a smirk. But the eyes, this man had the deepest blue eyes Harry had ever seen.

Harry blinked, shaking his head to clear the list induced cobwebs that had filled it, only to feel more fill it when the mystery man started to speak.

"Well, well aren't you a pretty thing," Harry shivered at the sound of his voice. The sheer confidence in it was doing funny things to Harry's insides.

"What might your name be pretty?"

Harry could feel his eyes dilating even further as he tried to form a coherent thought.

The man's smirk seemed to grow as Harry just stared up at him with a glazed look that made the man want to push him against the nearest wall and fuck him until he couldn't walk. He was almost to the point where he didn't care who saw them.

Harry gulped, finally forcing his answer out. "H…harry…" The black haired man winced inwardly at how squeaky his voice sounded.

The man's smirk grew into an evil grin as he reached up and wound his hand into the gravity defying black locks that just begged to be pulled. He was happy to oblige.

Harry whined low in his throat as his hair was tugged, forcing him to look up as it pulled him closer to the man bringing them flush together. Harry was sure the man could feel how impossibly hard he already was.

The blood that was left in his body couldn't decide where it wanted to go, his already aching cock, or his face as he felt people around them start to stop and stare in the hopes of a show. Well the hopes of more of a show.

Harry could just imagine what they must look like to those passing by. The strange man in full uniform and him flushed against the covered chest, dressed in only a skin tight pair of leather pants and a vest that barely kept his nipples from rubbing against the cloth that Harry wished he could just rip off the man.

The hand in his hair tightened, forcing a small wine from his arched throat. He stared up at the man through the lusty haze that filled him mind.

"Well, pretty Harry," the man purred, "keep looking at me like that I may not bother with a room."

Harry shivered at the thought of the man fucking him right her out in the open.

He was taken by surprise when the man swooped down and caught his gasping mouth in a searing kiss. The man was definitely an alpha male. The kiss was full of tongue and teeth as the green-eyed wizard was devoured from the inside out.

Harry groaned as his mouth was fucked by the very demanding tongue. The hand in his hair tightening anytime he tried to match it with his own until he felt the man growl.

The kiss broke in an instant and Harry felt himself being lifted until he was forced to wrap his legs around the strong waist or risk falling onto the floor. He whimpered and rubbed against the covered erection he could feel. Even through the uniform it made Harry's mouth water. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck as one of those strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the other tangled back into his hair and forced his head into the others neck.

Harry hummed and started sucking and nipping at the tempting column of flesh. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing against the strong man who was now taking them into the building he had been leaning on not even ten minutes before.

The hotel was well known and well used, and one of Harrys favorite. They had a room for everything. Even those who enjoyed being watched but didn't want anyone trying to join in. Harry had tried out damn near all of them. He lifted his head as much as he could to get a glimpse of where they were heading. It only took a second before the hand in hair tightened again forced his head back down. The position making it impossible for him to see or breath out his nose, leaving him blind and breathing hard against the man's neck.

The helpless feeling just had Harry bucking urgently against him.

"Now, now pretty. Keep that up and I'll have to punish you."

Harry whimpered and stopped rutting, just barely. But he just couldn't stop the retort that came from his panting mouth. "Is that… a promise?"

A pinch to his ass was his only answer.

The haze he had been under was slowly leaving as he was held immobile as they made their way through the hotel. The longer it took the more sure Harry was of where they were going.

The red rooms.

The red rooms where reserved for those who enjoyed tying and being tied. The farther down you went the most the rooms held until you reach the very last three, all of which held fully stocked dungeons.

They were some of Harry's favorite. Thanks to his magic he never had to worry about anyone trying anything he didn't want leaving him all the time in the world to enjoy what those he picked up could think of; though he had yet to find anyone who had a very creative imagination. Most just tied him up and fucked him. So it had gotten boring.

Something told him this man was different.

Soon Harry heard the sound of a key car being excepted. He could feel the anticipation running through his veins as they entered what harry knew was one of the three dungeons. The smell alone could give it away.

He grunted as he was tossed on to the bed he propped himself up on his elbows to see just what the other man was up to when he noticed the far wall. It was completely made out of reinforced glass.

They were in the voyeur dungeon.


End file.
